


Girl Talk

by its_not_my_fault



Series: Love On the Run [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault
Summary: That kiss in Captain America: Civil War was weird. It was just weird, and I can't let it go on existing without fixing it in my head in some way. This story is it. This is me finding a way to cope with the kiss between Sharon Carter and Steve Rogers which was one of the most awkward and uncomfortable kisses I have ever seen on screen.





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Rebby for helping to clean this up! 
> 
> These characters aren't mine, obviously. Because otherwise, that weird kiss between Sharon and Steve would not have happened.

“I really appreciate you taking me in,” Sharon Carter said, blowing over her mug. The words weren’t nearly enough. Thank you didn’t do justice to the favor Maria was doing for her and “taking her in” didn’t begin to encapsulate the enormity of what Maria was doing for her. Here they were, standing on one of the many upper hallways of the helicarrier Maria used as her base of operations. Sharon wanted to do more than say “thank you,” but on the other hand, she wasn’t sure what else Maria would let Sharon do in return. Maria could be pretty stubborn about helping friends. 

 

“You would’ve done the same for me. As I recall, you did once do the same for me,” Maria replied. 

 

“I told you, you don’t owe me anything. I was saving my ass as much as I was saving yours.”

 

“Bullshit. You saved my life. And I’m done talking about it, so just shut up.” 

 

“Fine. I haven’t had enough coffee to argue with you yet.” 

 

Maria smirked. “There’s not enough coffee on this craft to allow you to out-stubborn me. I worked with Coulson and Fury too long. I’ve had far too much practice.”

 

“Ugh, how are those bastards doing anyway?” 

 

“You went to their funerals.” 

 

Sharon cut her eyes at Maria. “Right, yes. Of course, I know they’re dead, but how are they really?” 

 

Maria chortled into her coffee. “They’re… them, more or less,” she said, before chuckling again. Sharon had missed Maria, and it was good just to get to spend a few minutes chatting with her friend about life while drinking coffee. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been able to simply _be_.

 

Sharon thought about her time working under Coulson's and Fury's commands. They sure were interesting men and working for them had never been dull. She smiled at the thought of missions past and took a tentative sip of coffee, testing the temperature more than the taste for the moment. It was still a little hotter than she’d like, but it wasn’t scalding anymore. 

 

“So, what was it like kissing  _ The _ Captain America?” Maria asked, leaning against the railing around the edge of the pathway before taking a sip of her coffee black coffee.  

 

Sharon choked and then spluttered, “How did you even know about that?” 

 

Maria cackled. “I didn’t. I just guessed. You seem different, somehow, and it seemed like the two of you had been heading that way. He is a very impressive man. Come on, spill.” Maria nudged Sharon’s arm gently with her elbow. 

 

“It was… I mean, technically he’s a great kisser, but I think it ended up being weird for both of us. Don’t get me wrong, that man is all kinds of fine and a hell of a good man. The best man, probably, but... Maria, he was into my Great Aunt Peggy, you know? And she was into him. Not that they ever got to be anything other than friends, but it was headed towards something when he crashed into the ice.” Sharon contemplated her coffee, a lovely light roast mixed with her favorite sugar-free caramel creamer that took the edge off her sweet tooth cravings. 

 

“I just thought about kissing someone my grandmother’s age, and I’m a little freaked out right now,” Maria replied between sips, but Sharon nearly spit out her coffee. 

 

Once she’d managed to swallow and not shoot coffee out of her nose, Sharon replied, “Thanks for that image. Really.” 

 

Maria shook her head like she was trying to dislodge the image. “I have so many regrets right now.” 

 

“Serves you right for tricking me into telling you about Steve.” 

 

“Oh, no, you owed me at least that much since I saved your ass!” Maria grinned and sipped her coffee. “Hey, did I tell you about Friday night?”

 

“No, what happened?”

 

“I had the worst date of my life.”

 

Sharon snickered. “Yeah. I’ve been there. What made it so bad?”

 

“Well, I’ll tell you all about it, if you tell me about Natasha Fucking Romanov.” 

 

Sharon felt her face flush, and she was grateful to be able to hide behind her coffee. “You’ve met her. You’ve seen her fight.” 

 

“Uh huh, and on a scale of shrunken Ant-Man to Cap’s shoulders, how big is your crush on her?” 

 

“Fuck off, Hill.” Sharon bumped Maria’s shoulder lightly. 

 

“So that’s the Hulk then?” 

 

“Ugh, I hate you.” Sharon covered her face with one hand. 

 

“Sharon and Natasha sittin’ in a tree.”

 

Sharon groaned. “You are the worst.


End file.
